What if? 2
by Railen
Summary: episode 94 fight to the finnish . What would’ve happened if Xana somehow knew Jeremie planned to destroy him with a MA-system?
1. Chapter one: Jeremie's problem

**Chapter one: Jeremie's problem**

**Author's note: This is NOT a sequel of my first "what if..?" story. It's somehow my vision of number 94, so it just comes after 93 -down to earth-.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. I don't even know exactly who does. 0.o Moonscoop? Not sure.**

**Dedicated to: this special girl. Love you, Princess.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita sat down at the table in front of Jeremie. Ulrich was next to her, followed by Odd and Yumi at the other side. She wasn't really hungry, so the breakfast on her tray consisted of an apple and a cookie. "Aelita, what's wrong? You seem kinda depressed," Jeremie instantly asked as he saw her worried face.

The pink-haired girl took a bite off her cookie. "Nothing, nothing. Just had a dream which wasn't so nice, that's all."

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. He knew there surely was a problem, and the dream had to be a horrible nightmare. But he decided Aelita wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so he left it for later on. "Hey, Einstein, what was this big news you wanted to talk about?" Odd asked, eating his fifth waffle.

Jeremie emptied his glass of milk, which had a peculiar taste to it, before answering "You know the program I talked about a few days ago? Thanks to Franz' aid I managed to create this multi-agent system which should be able to delete Xana once and for all. I think we finally managed to let it work! We just need to activate it in sector 5."

Aelita took her apple, but seemed like she wouldn't eat it soon. "What will happen with Lyoko and my dad if it works?"

Jeremie leant back in his chair as he finished his breakfast. "Don't worry about that, Aelita. Lyoko will just remain intact, and after Xana's destroyed we'll have enough time to look after Schaeffer."

This gave the pink-haired girl a weak smile.

"I'm in," Ulrich stated.

"So am I," Odd agreed.

"Don't forget me. I can barely wait to have a normal life," Yumi added.

Aelita beamed at the blonde in front of her. "Thanks."

Jeremie returned the smile, though he knew Aelita still was struggling with a problem. The young genius just hoped Aelita would be all right soon. "So, we'll meet up this evening in the factory?" Everyone agreed simultaneously.

"Attention everyone!" Everybody immediately shut their mouths as Jim's voice echoed in the cafeteria. He stood at the door, hands on his hips and a nervous Rosa next to him. "We have a short announcement to make: don't drink the milk today. Some creep poisoned it, OR it's totally outdated, OR the rats decided to do.. Anyway, point is: the milk is bad. We'll buy new milk for next week."

All students started to make displeased noises and pushed their glasses away. Odd tossed his glass of milk behind his shoulder, accidentally hitting Sissi in the process. As one would expect, Sissi rushed over to Odd and engaged him in fierce verbal battle.

Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi stared at Jeremie, who looked kinda shocked. "Didn't you just.." Before the question got finished, Jeremie suddenly jumped up and ran away, retching as he did. The others didn't know if they needed to be worried or laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Hope y'all enjoyed the story. Don't forget to comment, everything is welcome!**

**Note 2: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 3: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 4: Next chapter will come soon.**


	2. Chapter two: Aelita's problem

**Chapter 2: Aelita's problem**

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters. I don't like writing long ones, so yeah.**

**Dedicated to: Kenneth. Dude, if you read this, I'd just like to say: thanks a lot. You saved my life.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time. The interface of the celestial dome was in sight. Ulrich stood next to Aelita, Odd on the other side and Yumi behind her. Jeremie's voice leaded them forth – the key had been triggered, the monsters defeated. Everything was going perfect.

Until Jeremie's voice shouted warnings about incoming creatures, and everyone got in defensive positions – not that Odd or Aelita really had defensive positions. Five creepers seemingly appeared out of nowhere and came over to the Lyoko warriors, all screeching at their worst. Aelita glanced around to spot more monsters, but it was okay. "Can you handle them?" she asked to the person in front of her, this being Ulrich. But instead of answering, he rushed off at the enemies.

It was unbelievable how fast he went. Ulrich activated his super sprint and charged at the beasts, slicing three of them apart before they even knew what happened! The other two prepared to fire at the samurai-kid, but were taken out just as easy by two fast projectiles. Aelita cheered happily. "Great job, guys!" But strangely, none of the three persons in front of her answered, they just stared at a passage. It didn't take long for more creepers to come up: 10 this time.

Ulrich quickly took out three of them again, Odd killed two with his arrows and thanks to Yumi's wonderful fan-throwing, 4 more enemies were extinguished. Aelita took care of the last one with her energy field. Ulrich still held his katana in both hands, Odd reloaded his arrows and Yumi jumped up to catch her fans. "Um, guys, we should move." Aelita stated. The situation began to look scary when 20 creepers suddenly popped up.

Aelita yelped and started to panic. "Jeremie, help!" she called up to the air, but no reply came in. Only the sound of battle was heard – the Lyoko team was having troubles holding the creepers off now. Both Ulrich and Yumi were forced to stand back and deflect the lasers, while Odd was running around like crazy to dodge them. Aelita jumped by again and threw another pink orb at the enemies, which killed one more. Eventually, all creepers went down after a fierce fight.

Everyone panted heavily, but Aelita jumped up and ran towards the interface – only to be stopped by 40 creepers! The pink-haired girl nearly cried. Ulrich came in again with his supersprint. 1-2-3 enemies down. Two arrows from Odd. Two fans from Yumi, killing three more. That was all they could eliminate. The surviving creepers unleashed a barrage of lasers, draining the Lyoko warriors of all of their life points. They didn't get devirtualized, however. Their bodies simply collapsed, making it seem as if they had taken their last breath on this virtual world. Aelita, the only one who wasn't hit, started screaming.

At the same time, a technical and evil voice cackled maniacally. Everything disappeared: the creepers, the sector, the three dead bodies, while the laughing continued. Everything got black. It was impossible to see what was left, what was right, what was above. A familiar face came out of nowhere – this being Franz, her father. "You choose the wrong day, my child. This isn't right. Not today. Anytime, but not today. Stop it while you still can. Aelita, my dear.. Aelita.."

"Aelita. AELITA. AELITA STONES!" The 'Princess' opened her eyes, shrieking and nearly crying at first. It took her 27.93 seconds exactly to notice she was in the classroom, on her usual chair during the lessons of Miss Meyer.

"So, Miss Stones, my lessons aren't interesting enough for you? Do you even CARE that you just ruined your quiz?" With this said, the teacher grabbed a paper off Aelita's bench – this would be the first math test she flunked. Every single person was starring at her after her sudden outburst. Some surprised, some glaring, some giggling, some worried – like the blonde genius.

He looked kinda pale since he had to throw up after the milk and got slightly sick, but he was present in class anyway. Seems like Aelita fell asleep on her bench and had another terrible nightmare. He was determined to talk to her about it after class – this couldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Random quote: "what never was, can always be."**


	3. Chapter three: Ulrich's problem

**Chapter three: Ulrich's problem**

**Dedicated to: Snowy, for your sweet reviews. Thanks a lot! Hope I'll get more people soon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ulrich's pov**

Poor Jeremie. Poor Aelita. They didn't really have a lucky day today. They both looked like wrecks – Jeremie still was sick, and Aelita really needed some sleep. A good sleep I mean, not like when she took a nap during the previous class. It went horribly – she even flunked at math, her best subject! But who am I to help? What can I do?

I gave Odd a poke with my elbow, who was just doodling again. "Psst, Odd!" He glared at me, seemingly coming up with an insult because I just had ruined the picture of Kiwi he was drawing. Before he could rattle off loads of non-existing words I threw my eraser in front of his hand to fix the little problem that occurred on his paper.

"What do we do about Aelita and Jeremie? They look miserable. At this rate they won't be ready for this evening – with Xana." I whispered to my purple-blonde friend.

His face relaxed at once. "Don't worry about that, I'll have that settled in no time. Leave it to Odd the great!" I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help to smile. Probably he'd try to do something 'funny' to make them laugh, but fail, then do something stupid by accident so they'd laugh anyway. Not that it'd do much good, but it's a start..

I was debating whether or not I should try to keep attention on the history class of the Gillis-guy when the door opened and the principal stepped in. Please, let him say something that ends this boring class! "Stern, could you come over for a minute? There's someone here who'd like to see you." Surprised, I raised an eyebrow before standing up and following him. I left my books and pens on the bench, hoping that Odd would be kind enough to gather it for me later. Probably not. BUT, it had to be my lucky day! No history class! On the other hand, who thought it'd be important enough to see me right now?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll leave you two alone now," Mister Delmas mentioned and went off, closing the door. I grumbled slightly, looking down to my knees. I hate this day. "Ulrich, I want an explanation. NOW."

"Explanation? For what?" I replied to my dad, although I had a slight idea.

As expected he came up with my grades – I only passed 4 subjects. "This is the third time, Ulrich. The THIRD time you get the worst grades I've ever seen!" I just kept staring down and shrug, making him even more angry. "Talk to me!"

I took a deep sigh and decided to reply after all. "There is nothing to explain."

He bounced his fist on the table. If he did it again I bet the table would break. "I refuse to believe my son is a complete retard, or are you, Ulrich?! If you just put some more effort in your work you'd do fine, but seems like you'd rather be a lazy moron! Why?!"

"I can't tell you, okay? I'll try to do better, but I can't make any promises. Can I go now?"

"You're not going anywhere before I know every detail of it. Why won't you study? What's your problem?!"

Oh geez, he really was pissing me off. "YOU are my problem. Just fuck off with you complains! Didn't you ever have a bad grade?"

He replies with a dead-glare. "No. My grades were all brilliant, one by one. And yours should be too."

"Well I'm not you! Deal with it, or go whining with granny. Tell me, dad, how many push-ups can you do? Two?"

He stood up and bounced on the table again. Weird it didn't break, but it did make a scary cracking-sound. "You arrogant jerk! It's your grades we're discussing! Ulrich, when you DARE to come up with a worthless report I'll make sure you move schools. No Kadic for you anymore, _son_!"

I stood up as well, looking him straight in the eyes. If eyes could kill, we both would be dead now. I really felt the urge to punch him in the face, but I decide to stay nice after all. "It's my life. Leave. Me. Alone." With that said I turned around and ran away, leaving an astonished sod and an even more dumbfounded principal behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: all criticism and comments are fine. I'll keep an eye on every remark.**


	4. Chapter four: now or never

**Chapter four: now or never**

**Dedicated to: Timothy. It's possible you don't like me with that little issue you have, but you DID help me out at that critical moment, so thanks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos in school. Students running everywhere, screaming. Teachers trying to keep them calm. Pens and books scattered everywhere, forgotten and abandoned. Kiwi scratching at the door and howling. Odd rushing by and ramming everyone in his way. In other words, it was lunchtime.

Ulrich sulking, Aelita yawning every second and Jeremie as pale as a zombie weren't really what you'd call a 'nice environment'. Yumi looked worried at the three people in front of her while Odd slurped his soup at an incredible speed. "Are you okay, Ulrich?" Yumi tried with her kindest voice, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," the brunette answered rudely, pulling back even more.

"Do you feel better, Jeremie?" Aelita came up with her cutest tone as well, trying to conjure a smile on the blonde's face. He nodded as answer, but nothing else changed his behaviour. Aelita wanted to help him out, but felt like she could fall asleep at any moment. The group didn't look that great, to say the least – the only sound heard was Odd's boisterous slurping.

"Guys.. I have a little issue with our trip tonight. Maybe it's better if we skip it today, and just go tomorrow or so. I bet Aelita would just fall asleep on Lyoko, I'd probably run off to the bathroom the whole time and.. You know what I mean." The group nodded in agreement. They were about to continue their lunch (except for Jeremie) when William, formerly Xana's slave, walked by.

"Hi guys. Can I sit over here?" He peered at everyone closely, noticing three of them in a not-so-well-shape. It seemed like he stood there for ages before he decided they wouldn't answer and just kept starring at him. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Never mind."

The black-haired one turned around to walk away, even when Aelita tried to call him back. "No, thanks. Don't worry about me. I won't sit with a group when only one of them is actually accepting me."

A second attempt at finishing their lunch got disrupted by Jeremie's beeping laptop. Even Odd looked up for a moment. "Activated tower?" Jeremie nearly fell off his chair as he grabbed his laptop at lightning-speed and started typing like a bat out of hell.

"No," he mumbled, eyes widening. "It's a message of Franz Hopper! He wants to meet up in the ice-sector to use the transport orb and move on to sector 5 – seems like he can't go there himself. He mentions he has the solution to destroy Xana once and for all! I mean, he knows about our program, but he says there is a small mistake in it. However, he's able to fix it once he's in sector 5." The blonde recited this all in a rapid manner. Despite the confused look on his friends, he continued on with his summary of the letter. "But he says he can only come today, since Xana pulled up a gigantic defensive wall around Lyoko, and it takes him a huge amount of energy to break trough. This evening at 7 pm straight in the ice-sector. Now or never."

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Aelita protested.

"I'm not really in the mood to go to Lyoko now, " Ulrich complained.

"Can't you ask him to do it tomorrow or so?" Yumi added.

"Great, let's do it!" Odd exclaimed cheerfully, accidentally throwing his spoon in the air, and landing in Sissi's soup, which lead to their second 'conversation' of the day.

Jeremie sighed as he pushed his glasses towards his face for the twenty-third time today. On average, his glasses would slip down his face at least forty-one times. "He can't do it any other time. We don't have a choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: The chapters are getting' longer every time when you count words.. Freaky.**

**Note 4: We're getting closer to the actual episode, finally. ******


	5. Chapter five: a view in Xana's mind

**Chapter 5: a view in Xana's mind**

**Dedicated to: Maciej (if you don't know the name, don't try to pronounce it. You'll fail completely, believe me. :P) since you draw that nice picture for me.**

**Author's note: I'd like to have 2 more reviews, other than Snowy's, before I come up with the next chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Xana's pov**

I laughed secretively. Everything was going according plan. They'd fall into the trap with open eyes, no doubt about it! However, I had to admit they were tougher and smarter than I thought – especially the blonde nerd. He surely had a remarkable talent, to conquer ME, despite the fact he's just a mortal human. Brave, but foolish. He dared to oppose me with his nasty programs, as if that would help him.

It's a good thing I decided to check out his computer some time ago. It was a piece of cake, but I had to admit it was more difficult than expected for such a simple processor. Oh no, I didn't literally hack it. I couldn't change programs, delete them or use them for my own sake. But I was able to see everything, which was good enough for me. Enough to discover this multi-agent-program he created, irritating brat.

Again an impressive act of him, to set it up in just a few weeks – 15 days, 14 hours, 39 minutes and 2 seconds to be precise. I checked it entirely, and to my regret it was completely perfect. I'd be done for if he activated it in sector 5 – unless I could counter it in time. And I had a brilliant solution for that.

No, it surely wouldn't be easy. I had to hack into the supercomputer itself and obliterate the whole thing from the inside. To hack trough there, I'd have to use the special tower in sector 5. The problem was: since Waldo Franz Schaeffer, my ultimate rival, was acting as annoying as hell lately, it'd take me an enormous amount of energy to activate my precious tower. I had weakened his firewalls and cracked his codes, but I'd only be able to hold it for this day. For these 24 hours. Not 24 hours and one second, all systems would be up again. So if I wanted to destroy Jeremie's program and save myself, I had to do it today. Now or never.

Another aggravating problem: even with all my effort I wouldn't have enough oomph to do it. IF I could gather enough it'd be great. I would be able to hack the computer from top to bottom, kill their programs and make sure they NEVER could visit Lyoko again. But I lacked power, damn it! So, in order to have enough force, I needed more activity. Franz coming to Lyoko. The scanners activated. Jeremie installing programs. Some fighting around Lyoko. Yes, that'd do the trick. So, I had to lure them over to Lyoko, today.

Good thing I'm a genius and made up brilliant plans. And to make things better, seems like they weren't really in a good condition today, making everything even more trouble-free for me! I prepared for quite a long time for this final encounter. Once they got here, I'd trap them in Lyoko. I'd kill Jeremie by electrocution. I'd possess Aelita to destroy the rest of Lyoko, just to make sure. Franz would come to the rescue, and I'd kill him with this monster I recently made, the colossus. I'd make sure the scanners were stuck and kill the others. I'd send my robot-minions, made by the replicas around Earth to terrorise the human race. Yes, everything was settled and ready to be done.

That's what I had been doing the previous weeks. Now, to lure them over to Lyoko – it'd be child's play. I sent a message to Jeremie's laptop in Franz' name. They'd think their program was wrong, and wouldn't dare to activate it yet. They'd come over to Lyoko for the 'meeting' with Schaeffer. Franz would come to send them back and tell the truth, but I'd kill him. Since those 'Lyoko warriors', as the humans call themselves, were in no condition to fight today, they all would go down quickly.

Victory was mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: As I mentioned before on top of this page, two extra reviews would be nice. More reviews is the same as more chapters.**


End file.
